


Soulmates

by ShimizuBlack



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enali - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimizuBlack/pseuds/ShimizuBlack
Summary: «Él llegó una tarde y puso mi mundo de cabeza» Todo comenzó cuando ese extraño papel de adopción llegó hasta sus manos. La familia Ren recibiría dentro de su hogar dos cabezas más para alimentar y todo por culpa de esa mujer. Aquella que arrastra a cualquier universo la oscuridad.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: He de aclarar que los personajes de MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic! no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creadora Shinobu Ohtaka, así como la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica de este universo, ha sido sacado del manga como del anime producido por A-1 Pictures. Aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la historia central, personajes originales, así como la ambientación narrada.  
> Título: SOULMATES (Almas Gemelas)  
> Pareja principal: Ren Kouen and Saluja Alibaba.  
> Parejas secundarias: Judar and Aladdin — Sinbad and Ja’far — Masrur and Sharrkan — Ren Hakuryuu and Morgiana — Ren Hakuei and Ri Seishun — Carmen Sphintus and Alexius Titus — Alexius Muu and Scheherazade — Lo'lo' and Alexius Myron — Leoxses Mystras and Pipirika — Leoxses Spartos and Pisti — en construcción.  
> Anuncios:  
> —Hablan los personajes.  
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —  
>  –intervención para agregar detalles posiblemente relevantes–  
> — _Hablan por teléfono, radio u otro medio de comunicación._  
>  — **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)  
>  « Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o sueños »  
> » _Mensajes de texto, cartas escritas y/o escritos misteriosos en alguna pared_ «  
>  Clasificación: Mature (+18)  
> Género: Homosexual, lésbico, heterosexual.  
> Sinopsis: « Él llegó una tarde y puso mi mundo de cabeza » Todo comenzó cuando ese extraño papel de adopción llegó hasta sus manos. La familia Ren recibiría dentro de su hogar dos cabezas más para alimentar y todo por culpa de esa mujer. Aquella que arrastra a cualquier universo la oscuridad.  
> Advertencias: Los personajes de esta historia tendrán un poco de off character (OC), me encantaría decir que en pocas ocasiones, no obstante, al tomar la libertad de ubicarlos en otro universo, cada reacción variará dependiendo de las circunstancias en dónde se presenten. ¡Espero de todo corazón que los lectores no se molesten!  
> OMEGAVERSE —la historia será una adaptación de este universo. Por lo tanto, incluiré el embarazo de hombres en esta historia (MPREG) y una sociedad dividida en tres clases sociales: alphas, betas, omegas. Más sin embargo, me tomé la libertad de jugar con estas. Me disculpo de antemano con los lectores frecuentes de este mundo, me tomé la libertad de adaptar el omegaverse desde mi punto de vista, ¡gracias por leer!  
> IMPORTANTE —al principio del prólogo narraré un universo alternativo, es decir, una versión distinta al final original de MAGI. 
> 
> La trama de diversos personajes estará ligada tan sólo un poco a su historia original, no obstante, está tomará forma hasta adaptarse a la actualidad. Y, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA  
> En el caso de no hacerlo, **Kouen** realmente se enojará  
>  [UNIVERSO OMEGAVERSE]

**PRÓLOGO**

 

La historia que será narrada a continuación ocurrió en un universo paralelo al nuestro, una dimensión distinta; en dónde, cada situación fue predestinada. Todo ser humano está consciente de su papel en el mundo, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, su vida ha sido escrita en el gigantesco pergamino llamado: **destino**. Aquello que un ciudadano vive durante toda su existencia, desde la sonrisa que le muestra a su futuro amor hasta aquella lágrima de sufrimiento cuándo lo perdió. Trabaja constantemente para construir su futuro, obtiene la felicidad al formar una familia, descansa los últimos años de vida en compañía de su esposa y, finalmente, cuándo logra observar el verdadero flujo de la vida, muere. Más sin embargo, maldecirlo es un tabú.

 

Un común ser humano no era capaz de oponerse al destino porque este _caería en depravación_. La vida misma se simplificaba de la forma narrada con anterioridad:  no existía manera de cambiarla. Y, aunque la mayoría de seres vivos preferían vivir entorno a los placeres lujurioso de la vida fácil, otros entregaban esta misma para disfrutar de algo mucho más valioso: el amor.

 

Aquello se trataba de un extraño Hilo Rojo del Destino que acechaba constantemente a cada ser vivo. En la antigüedad el destino de cada pareja era guiada por **él**. Todo ser humano era capaz de cometer el error de enamorarse de quién no debía, no obstante, tarde o temprano este te iba a guiar directamente a tú persona predestinada.

 

« _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que está destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancia. Aquel hilo puede estirarse o contraerse, no obstante, nunca se romperá_ »

 

En aquel mundo distante, el _Hilo Rojo del Destino_ fue llamado: **Rukh**. Una extraña fuerza mágica que unía a cada ser vivo en el planeta tierra. Y, cuándo a este finalmente le llegaba el momento de su partida, regresaba a aquel camino y, después de un tiempo, volvía de nuevo a la vida tomando una nueva forma. Era cierto que el rukh guiaba al ser humano hasta completar finalmente su destino, marcándole incontables pruebas y, a pesar de que muchas podrían parecer imposibles, creían en la voluntad de su interior hasta resolverlos.

 

La oscuridad poco a poco fue opacada por un fuerte resplandor. Y, el camino de un futuro brillante, se abrió una vez más a la felicidad.

 

La humanidad interrumpió, con su eufórica victoria, el llanto colérico de la bestia. **Ill Ilah** había muerto, finalmente, desapareciendo del mundo. Lo único que dejó marcado en la tierra fue una huella, un recordatorio de lo que habría ocurrido si llegaba a tocar por completo aquel mundo creado por el Rey Solomon. Aquellos, quienes aún conservaban la vida, levantaron sus armas con dirección al cielo, gritando a todo pulmón al celebrar su triunfo.

 

Lograron salvar al mundo, a costa, de un único país: **Kou Empire**.

 

Lo único que se lograba apreciar alrededor era un montón de árboles muertos. Todo lo que rodeó alguna vez la capital Rakushou carecía de vida, desde animales hasta personas. Lo que alguna vez protegió al Palacio Real no vivía más y, en ese paisaje tan devastador, únicamente dos personas se encontraban observando el cielo azul que ascendía sobre ellos. Llegaron a la conclusión que no necesitaban ver aves volando para descubrir que habían ganado finalmente. La oscuridad no iba a ser capaz de volver a invadir su mundo, se unificarían, cómo ocurrió en **Alma Toran**.

 

Alibaba Saluja cerró por un momento sus parpados, el fuerte resplandor del sol estaba lastimándole la retina al igual que aquella putrefacta madera del árbol color negro que yacía tras su espalda. Más sin embargo, no movió ni un solo musculo de dónde se encontraba, acostado en sus muslos, se encontraba la cabeza del _Comandante General de la Subyugación Occidental y Gobernador de Balbadd_ , Ren Kouen. Y, desde su perspectiva, prefería no molestarlo, podría golpearle por incomodarlo. En silencio, ambos desearon partir rumbo a la algarabía montada por el ejército, ir con cada hermano, amigo, compañero de batalla o anterior enemigo para celebrar la victoria, pero sabían, en su inconsciente, que eso era imposible.

 

—Ha acabado —Alibaba escuchó el tono de voz demacrado de su acompañante, pensó, que sí hubiese sido en el pasado, hubiese podido hablar con la suficiente fuerza para que sus oídos retumbaran.

 

—Sí, eso parece —le contestó—. Hemos derrotado finalmente al Al-Thamen. 

 

Alibaba estiró su mano izquierda en dirección al rostro contrario, limpió en silencio cada rastro de sangre que descendían por los pómulos del Primer Príncipe Imperial del Imperio Kou. Todo su cuerpo estaba aullando de dolor, no podía mover absolutamente nada sin que algo dentro de él se hiciera pedazos, pero lo ignoró, en esos momentos, lo único que quería hacer, era volver a envolver sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello de su amante.

 

—Mocoso.

 

Alibaba levantó una ceja.

 

—Vamos a descansar por un par de minutos —comenzó—. Al momento de volver junto a los demás, le vamos a decir a todos que nos vamos a casar.

 

— ¿Y quién te dijo que me quiero casar contigo? —Le contestó con otra pregunta, el tono de voz del Tercer Príncipe de Balbadd sonó con altanería. Más sin embargo, la risa de Kouen le hizo reír también—. Todavía tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? Le prometí a Aladdin irme de viaje con él… también está el asunto que no he arreglado con Morgiana. Y, realmente, realmente, quiero ver todo el mundo.

 

— ¿Irte de viaje? ¿En serio? ¿Con el Mocoso Magi y la Mocosa Fanalis?

 

— ¿Quieres no llamarlos « _mocosos_ »? Ellos son mis amigos.

 

—Sí, sí —le restó importancia.

 

—Kouen —comenzó—, sí mueres… tus hermanos van a llorar. Todos, incluso Hakuryuu.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Nuevamente ese infernal silencio se extendió por todo el bosque marchito, lo único que lograron captar fue la lluvia que comenzó a empaparlos, poco a poco el cielo se tornó gris. A pesar de la algarabía de cada soldado, ese lugar estaba muerto; no importaba que tanta felicidad lograran esparcir, no podrían encontrar palabra alguna para describir el estado en el que se encontraban. Kouen simplemente le sonrió, Alibaba lo entendió: **no la necesitaban**. 

 

Todo se tornó tranquilidad.

 

Lamentablemente, ese momento de estar juntos se estaba acabando—. Mocoso de Balbadd.

 

—Dime, Kouen.

 

—Gracias —susurró.

 

Alibaba sonrió, sintió como el viento besaba suavemente su mejilla derecha cada vez que pasaba demasiado cerca de ellos, su corazón estaba todavía latiendo. Y, eso, fue un milagro para él. ¿Cómo podría colocar esos fuertes sentimientos en palabras?

 

— ¿Le estás agradeciendo a alguien de clase humilde? Has caído bajo, Kouen —se burló.

 

—Lamentablemente para ti, Niño. El Comandante General de la Subyugación Occidental y Gobernador de Balbadd sabe exactamente cuándo agradecer el trabajo duro de cada subordinado —le contestó—. Eres un insolente, Mocoso —Alibaba volvió a reír, Kouen comenzó a corresponder lentamente, hasta que poco a poco su voz fue acallándose.

 

La lluvia comenzó a aumentar, ninguno era capaz de romper el silencio que la naturaleza formó; no sabían exactamente cómo expresar lo que estaba creciendo dentro de ellos. Habían sido siempre, inexpertos, estúpidos, ¿qué era lo que debían de decirle al otro mucho antes de morir?

 

Kouen abrió la boca—: Alibaba.

 

—Dime, Kouen.

 

—En mi investigación descubrí algo interesante… algo que la Aldea Toran llamó: « **Hilo Rojo del Destino** » ¿sabías que este está predestinado incluso en otro tiempo o espacio? —Kouen levantó una ceja cuándo sintió que una cálida gota se deslizó desde su mejilla hasta sus labios agrietados. Volvió a guardar silencio, hasta que sentenció—: nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo.

 

— ¿Eso es una orden, Comandante General?

 

—Así es, es una orden.

 

Alibaba observó como el Primer Príncipe Imperial del Imperio Kou cerró los ojos, lo acompañó enredado en el cabello escarlata nuevamente sus dedos. Al volverlos a abrir, se dedicó a observar el cuerpo del sujeto en cuestión, con pavor. Kouen había perdido una pierna, la otra se encontraba inestable e incluso destruida. Tampoco tenía ambos brazos, no era capaz de volver a abrazar a ninguno de sus hermanos e incluso había perdido una cantidad inhumana de sangre. Alibaba salió un poco más librado físicamente, no obstante, por dentro, cada órgano de su cuerpo estaba destruyéndose lentamente; perdió su brazo derecho, la mitad de su pierna izquierda e incluso podría sentir cómo cada costilla estaba semi-destruida dentro de él.

 

Gimoteó.

 

—Kouen.

 

Alibaba no escuchó nunca más la voz del Príncipe.

 

—Estúpido Engreído —intentó una vez más—, no te vayas sin mí —chistó.

 

Gimoteó de nuevo, comenzó a sentir una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que fluían desde su estómago. Intentó mover su cuerpo, sacudir su rostro de un lado a otro pero le fue imposible, este le gritó que no aguantaría ni un minuto más. La única parte que funcionaba con su propia voluntad era su mano izquierda. Envolvió con fuerza cada hebra de cabello de su _alma gemela_. La sangre que se deslizó de su comisura cayó de inmediato en su ropa teñida de rojo, a un lado de él, Amon estaba roto, no obstante, no era el único.

 

La espada de Kouen también lo estaba. ¿Y lo demás contenedores? Probablemente en los alrededores.

 

— ¿Por qué no te despediste cómo debe de ser? —Le cuestionó, levantando nuevamente su rostro hasta el cielo, permitiendo así que las gotas de agua limpiaran su rostro teñido de sangre—. Kouen, ¿nos vamos a volver a encontrar? —No esperó una respuesta—. Lo prometiste…

 

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del bosque. Lo único que se deslizaba a través de los pómulos de Alibaba era sangre, cada lágrima de su cuerpo se secó. Gracias a la lluvia no escuchó nada, ni siquiera la última inhalación de aire que forzó el rubio en sus destruidos pulmones. Todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo se intensificó por un segundo, la tristeza que se acumuló en su garganta desapareció y, con ella, su propia vida.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Un extraño dúo se movía entre los árboles del bosque muerto; no se lograba escuchar nada más que cada pisada de ambos en los charcos de agua que atravesaban sin siquiera detenerse en su presencia. Gritaban, ambos, destruidos, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el rukh que se encontraba delante de ellos iba desapareciendo. Detrás, un hombre intentaba alcanzarlos sin éxito, no había sido capaz de detener al dúo de Magis que estaban llegando al lugar en dónde _ellos_ habían muerto. Ja’far iba a gritar, cuándo lo vislumbró en el cielo.

 

Sinbad logró detener al dúo abruptamente, desde el cielo, descendió aquel joven de cabellera violeta, mostraba un par de heridas superficiales en su cuerpo, no obstante, había perdido la visión en su ojo izquierdo. Estiró su mano hasta tomar la de un adolorido albino que había alcanzado por fin a los Magis.

 

El Contenedor de Rey observó en dirección a la colina.

 

— ¿Tío?

 

—Aladdin, es mejor que regreses con los demás. Morgiana está preocupada por ti —la voz del adulto congeló a ambos Magis. Ja’far entendió de inmediato—. Y… creo que es mejor no verlo.

 

« **No lo vas a soportar** »

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Alibaba.

 

— ¡¿Qué le pasó a Alibaba?!

 

—Hemos llegado tarde, Aladdin —soltó la bomba—. Ha muerto.

 

Aladdin musitó un montón de incoherencias antes de dejarse caer al suelo, temblando. Ya no era capaz de correr más. Todo deseo de poder salvar a su amigo de un futuro incierto se esfumó en el aire. Más sin embargo, una mano, demasiado firme, se apoyó en su hombro, despertándole.

 

—Judar —esta vez se dirigió al Magi de rukh oscuro—. Kouen…

 

—Lo sé —le contestó con indiferencia—. Todo en esa colina me está causando nauseas. Ya te puedes ir de regreso a tú país, Estúpido Rey, me haré cargo del resto.

 

—Aladdin —Sinbad estiró su mano para que el Magi más pequeño la tomara, pero este no la aceptó—. ¿Aladdin?

 

—Deseo ver a Alibaba.

 

—Aladdin, no creo que sea buena idea —Ja’far intentó estirar su mano con dirección hacía el niño, pero la mano del joven de cabellos negros se lo impidió—. ¡¿Judar?!

 

—Ustedes no tienen ni un derecho en prohibirle a quién debe ver o no —gruñó—. Lo llevaré.

 

Ja’far frunció el ceño, pero después de observar su espalda entendió.

 

« **Quiero ver a Kouen** »

 

Sinbad, en un silencio infernal, tomó la mano de Ja’far, impidiendo así que subiera junto al dúo. En la colina, en ese catastrófico día, se escuchó finalmente el grito desgarrador de Aladdin, aquel que interrumpió la algarabía de la victoria. Todo se tornó negro, no había sido gracias al cielo gris, nadie en ese lugar sentía alguna euforia por la victoria después de perder a tanta gente. Y, todo se llenó de dolor, al momento que cada uno se dio cuenta que habían perdido a dos grandes fuerzas que ayudaron firmemente a la destrucción de Al-Thamen.

 

« **Puedes estar tranquilo, no planeo seguir las locas conspiraciones de Arba y morir por ellas** »

 

Murió al oponerse.

 

« **Derrotaremos al Al-Thamen, Aladdin** »

 

Murió después de cumplir esa promesa.

 

Aladdin pensó que había sido terrible que cada palabra pronunciada por su amigo se cumpliera a la perfección, no obstante, le dolía más el hecho de que había desaparecido con ellas. El Magi de Alma Toran no soportó más, golpeó el suelo con cada puño cerrado, lastimándose hasta el punto de abrir más heridas en su cuerpo. Lloraba, estaba expulsando todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo.

 

Judar observaba en silencio, no sabía exactamente qué decir, pero algo llamó su atención.

 

Algo extraño.

 

—Chibi —Aladdin levantó una ceja, intentando sonreír al escuchar aquel apodo estúpido—. Ninguno de los dos murió maldiciendo su destino.

 

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Judar?

Un cálido resplandor comenzó a emerger en la espalda de cada Magi. Al girar su rostro, se toparon con el sonriente rostro de Alibaba a un lado del indiferente Kouen, los dos estaban tomados de la mano. Descifraron una paz imperturbable en cada individuo, una, que jamás aparecieron cuándo se encontraban con vida. Judar apartó su mirada de inmediato para que ninguno lo vieran llorar, Aladdin sollozó con felicidad.

 

« **Estoy bastante seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar, Aladdin** »

 

—Y cumpliremos la promesa de nuestra aventura.

 

 

 

**« EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO »**

 

TOKYO, **JAPÓN** | SASAN MEDICAL CLINIC

 

Tocó la puerta de la habitación privada, después de un minuto de silencio, escuchó que la persona al otro lado le autorizó la entrada. La puerta poco a poco comenzó a abrirse, un hombre lo bastante atractivo para su corta edad interrumpió la estancia con una bandeja de comida entre sus manos. La sonrisa que resplandecía en su rostro le hacía ver encantador, maduro. Caminó hasta la mesa más cercana, depositando allí la bandeja que tenía un almuerzo típico japonés servido en perfecto estado.

 

Tomó una silla de plástico que se encontraba cerca de la cama para sentarse.

 

—La comida del hospital es increíblemente… ¡simple! Le pedí al Tío Leoxses que me concediera una comida excepcional por el día de hoy… ¡pero me ignoró por completo! « _Una comida sana, significa un cuerpo sano_ » —lo imitó, hablaba animadamente, explicándole la razón de por qué no había podido cumplir la promesa de una hamburguesa—. ¿Quieres comer ahora o prefieres primero el postre? —Levantó su brazo para señalarle la bolsa de plástico que había metido al hospital de contrabando, dentro de esta, se observaba un tarro de helado grande de sabor avellana.

 

Tragó seco, el silencio en la habitación estaba incomodándole. Hurgó en la bolsa de plástico—. ¿Quieres intentar comer solo? Te traje una revista porno…

 

— ¿Quién eres?

 

No le contestó de inmediato, nunca lo hacía. Mordió su labio inferior, sintió como una gota de sudor resbaló de su cuello con dirección a su espalda baja, desapareciendo en la tela de su ropa. Decidió dejar la bolsa de plástico con el tarro de helado encima de la mesa, era muchísimo mejor distraer su mente que observar al hombre acostado en la camilla directamente a sus ojos. Le tenía pavor. Observó el suelo de la habitación, contó hasta diez. Y, cuándo finalmente levantó su rostro, le mostró una gran sonrisa al paciente.

 

— ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Esa es una excelente pregunta! Te diré la verdad, porque no me gusta esconder mi identidad secreta. ¡Mi nombre es Alibaba, el Hombre Maravilla! —Tragó nuevamente, forzando una sonrisa—. A – L – I – B – A – B – A —aclaró—, siempre que vengo te digo que me llamo así, ¿por qué siempre lo olvidas?

 

—Ya sabes que esa no es la pregunta —comenzó. Alibaba se asustó de inmediato, escondiendo su mano derecha que temblaba con intensidad dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Quién eres **tú** en mi vida?

 

Escuchó cómo su corazón comenzó a bombardear con intensidad. Tembló, en ese mismo instante sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro levantándose de la silla de golpe: la visita había terminado.

 

—Lo siento, eso no te lo puedo contestar —hizo una reverencia. Caminó en dirección a la entrada, se detuvo por un segundo, giró su rostro hacía atrás sonriéndole nuevamente—. Mañana te traeré una novela erótica que me gusta muchísimo, creo que te encantará… ¡descubrí que tenemos los mismos gustos!

 

 **Mentiroso** —ese pensamiento golpeó la mente del adulto—. **Mañana no vas a venir, tampoco al día siguiente… únicamente vienes los días en los cuáles no recuerdo quién soy.**

 

En la vida existen momentos en los cuales una persona olvida su propio ser; únicamente no puede detenerse a pensar en ello, porque lo olvidaron con el pasar del tiempo. ¿Quiénes eran exactamente en el mundo? ¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaban hacer? Ningún ser humano lo sabía con exactitud, entender aquel concepto era simplemente imposible. Y, todo, por culpa de ese cruel destino. Mucha gente sufría de miseria en la calle, otros asumían que su mundo se encontraba en perfecto estado aunque por dentro morían. ¿Qué era la verdadera honestidad? ¿Cuál era el mundo perfecto? En la actualidad no existía una sola persona en todo el mundo capaz de contestar aquellos interrogantes.

 

En conclusión, la vida era así. Irresponsable, castigaba a aquellos que no eran capaces de superar dificultades, los hacía vivir una miseria: _un destino triste_ , imperturbable.

 

Y, ¿qué era lo que podrían hacer los humanos para cambiarlo? Todo problema era cómo la mala hierba, sí no se cortaba desde la raíz, volvía a crecer. La única solución era _caer en la depravación_.

 

Al final, nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo bueno o qué era lo malo.

 

Todo su cuerpo se detuvo delante de una limosina de color negro. Alibaba observó al hombre que se encontraba frente a él, con un aspecto sombrío. Le abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar, no obstante, no emitió palabra alguna. Accedió al vehículo y, a través de la ventana, observó una vez más el edificio.

 

Titubeó, siempre lo hacía.

 

— ¿Cómo está? —Cuándo finalmente fue obligado a regresar a la realidad, escuchó una voz femenina, una que parecía disfrutar de cada sufrimiento—. ¿Ha recuperado por fin la memoria?

 

—No —le escupió con frialdad—. Todo está igual que siempre.

 

—Todavía no te ha recordado —sonrió, despiadada—. Alibaba, él es un _hombre cruel_ , te olvidó. Creo, cómo _tú madre_ , que deberías olvidarlo también —deslizó su mano alrededor del brazo del rubio, besando su mejilla con un dulzura venenosa—. Más sin embargo, eso es imposible para ti… ¿cierto? —Alibaba sintió los labios húmedos de la mujer sobre los propios, correspondió, al sentir cómo la mano de esta se colaba hasta su entrepierna—. ¿Vas a venir el próximo mes?

 

Tuvo el arrebato de gritarle que se apartara, que le dejara en paz de una vez por todas; pero absolutamente nada salió de su boca.

 

—Alibaba, debes de trabajar para tener otro día de libertad —la mujer comenzó a abrir poco a poco las piernas del adolescente; delante de él, se encontraba un hombre sentado—. ¿Por qué no le sonríes? Un cliente desea tú cuerpo, Alibaba.

 

—Lo entiendo.

 

Alibaba no sonrió, porque no podía hacerlo. Tembló, hasta que finalmente logró quitarse el suéter que estaba cubriendo cada pequeña cicatriz de su cuerpo. Una mano recorrió su abdomen, disfrutando del suave tacto. Mordió su labio inferior, lastimándose; aquel hombre finalmente estuvo de acuerdo para tenerlo para él toda la noche.

 

—Olvida que me encuentro aquí, Querido. Tienes el derecho de servirte todo lo que desees.

 

Alibaba sintió cómo la lengua húmeda de aquel hombre se deslizó dentro de su cavidad bucal sin restricción; buscó de inmediato la forma de deshacer los pantalones del adolescente e incluso, su ropa interior. Tenía prisa de devorarlo, por verlo llorar, descubrió, en ese pequeño lapso, que la mujer no estaba mintiendo. Cada pequeño roce le hacía vibrar de terror, le revolvía el estómago, en serio, deseaba ver esa mirada de súplica de una vez por todas, era excitante acostarse con un omega marcado por su _alma gemela_.

 

« **Alibaba** »

 

¿Por qué era capaz de escuchar su voz?

 

« **¿Qué estás haciendo, Mocoso? Deja, lo haré yo** »

 

La sonrisa, esa altanería siempre que se dirigía a él.

 

« **Te he venido a recoger, Alibaba** »

 

Lo extrañaba tanto.

 

« **Te amo, Alibaba** »

 

¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar de ese modo?

 

« **¿Quién eres tú?** »

 

 **Kouen** —volvió a sumergirse en un mundo en el que nadie más podría entrar.

 

Ya nada podría lastimarlo, no sentía dolor, ni siquiera ese hombre que estaba encima de él destruyendo su integridad podría alcanzarlo. Alibaba perdió el brillo en sus ojos y, decidió guardar, en lo más profundo de su ser, su mayor virtud.

 

* * *

 

 

**—GUÍA OMEGAVERSE—**

 

 **EXPLICACIÓN GENERAL** —el omegaverse es un género de novela que inició con la existencia de los hombres lobos (o licántropos). Más sin embargo, en la actualidad ningún fandom lo ligan necesariamente con ellos.

 

En el mundo omegaverse la sociedad se divide en tres clases: alpha (la clase superior), beta (la clase común), omega (la clase inferior). Es claro aclarar que cada individuo posee un fuerte instinto animal, muchas veces, este instinto es muchísimo más fuerte que su lado racional (sobre todo cuándo se trata de alphas).

 

 **¿QUÉ SON LOS ALPHAS?** —la cúspide de la sociedad, en pocas palabras. Un hombre o mujer alpha son generalmente mucho más fuertes, agiles e incluso inteligentes. La agresividad o no depende de la personalidad de cada individuo. Es normal un instinto de protección hacía su familia o pareja, territoriales cómo los animales e incluso cada sentido está desarrollado hasta el punto de ser comparados con perros salvajes.

 

Un alpha posee algo llamado « _voz de mando_ », cómo el líder de una manada, gracias a esto, cualquier omega, beta o alpha de menor poder son dominados de inmediato. También, cuentan con un periodo de celo que ocurre cada seis meses con un periodo de veinticuatro horas aproximadamente (sin embargo, un alpha puede entrar en celo con solo sentir el fuerte _aroma hormonal_ de un omega)

 

 **ALPHAS EN SOULMATES** —es común que un alpha sea capaz de engendrar a un omega (sea este hombre o mujer) no obstante, en mi universo, existe una clase privilegiada de alphas que son capaces de engendrar vida, lo que significa, que este tipo son capaces de dar a luz únicamente a alphas.

 

En conclusión, son bastante _escasos_.

 

 **¿QUÉ SON LOS BETAS?** —un humano común y corriente. Tienen la capacidad de dar a luz el hijo de un alpha o engendrar a un omega (aunque esto último es extremadamente extraño) por lo que no es raro que un beta únicamente salga con otro beta.

 

 **¿QUÉ SON LOS OMEGAS?** —un hombre o mujer capaz de engendrar vida, su estereotipo es de un humano sumiso que está únicamente para complacer a un alpha, no obstante, no necesariamente tiene porqué ser así. Un individuo omega tiene un celo cada tres meses, dura tres días aproximadamente, en esta circunstancia, su nivel hormonal se dispara hasta el punto de querer (casi obligado por su instinto) de buscar un alpha para aparearse. En conclusión, desprende un olor demasiado intenso que obliga a cualquier alpha a perder el control.

 

Un omega es capaz de segregar su propio lubricante e incluso el mínimo estímulo puede hacerlos reaccionar. En este mundo también existe algo que se llama « _supresores_ » una pastilla especializada que ayuda principalmente al omega a ocultar su aroma hormonal en época de celo o evita que este quede embarazado.

 

Y, al igual que un alpha, un omega también posee una « _voz_ » esta está especializada para despertar una inmensa necesidad de protección con aquel alpha al que está unido.

 

 **OMEGAS EN SOULMATES** —en esta historia se seguirá la costumbre de los _nidos_. Originalmente, cuándo un omega queda embarazado, construye un pequeño nido, esto no es más que una habitación o un pequeño lugar en dónde almacena cualquier objeto que tenga impregnado el olor de sus seres queridos (principalmente de su pareja). Un omega lo hace principalmente para sentir tranquilidad cuándo llegue el nacimiento de su hijo. E incluso, ellos pueden actuar defensivamente en torno a estos, incluso, sí alguien lo profana, podría caer en depresión.

 

También, existirá una clase « _especial de omega_ », este en cuestión, por algún desperfecto (cómo se categorizó) no será capaz de escuchar la « _voz de mando_ » o « _desprender algún olor por causa de su celo_ » muchas veces, este último ni siquiera lo siente. Lo que le permite vivir una vida sin preocupaciones, no obstante, para su pareja (sí es alpha) esto es un problema. Muchos omegas desperfectos suelen morir a causa de depresión.

 

La única forma en que un omega desperfecto funcione « _correctamente_ » es encontrando a su _alma gemela_ ( su pareja predestinada), se dice, que es la única manera en la que un alpha sea capaz de sentir el aroma de su omega sin la necesidad que este brote hormonas en pleno celo. No obstante, esto es prácticamente imposible, porque no todo alpha u omega es capaz de encontrar a su pareja predestinada.

 

 **¿QUÉ SON LAS UNIONES?**  —en pocas palabras, la acción del alpha al morder el cuello de su omega; hasta el punto de dejar una marca que no desaparecerá jamás. La única persona capaz de romper una unión es un alpha, con la muerte de su pareja o mordiendo a otro omega más. Más sin embargo, esta última puede causar un estrés inenarrable al omega herido, después de todo, una unión es una conexión tan fuerte que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro sienta, incluso sí están separados.

 

Es fácil que un omega muera después que la unión con su alpha fue cortada.

 

 **UNIONES EN SOULMATES** —el efecto de la unión no cambia, independientemente sí existe el _amor_ o no. Por tanto, la conexión entre un beta con un omega o un alpha es imposible, sin embargo, existen registros que esto ha podido pasar únicamente por el concepto de « _alma gemela_ »

 

 **¿QUÉ SON LAS ALMAS GEMELAS?** —en pocas palabras, es la _pareja predestinada_ del individuo. La verdad, es que hasta este punto, no importa sí alguno de los dos está unido a alguien más, la relación se volverá indestructible. Un individuo es capaz de negarse a esta unión, no obstante, sufrirá un dolor tanto físico como psicológico. Es un extraño hilo rojo que no ocurre con frecuencia. 

 

 **ALMAS GEMELAS EN SOULMATES** —es una unión que ha logrado incluso atravesar los trayectos indescifrables del destino. Tanto en el pasado como en el presente están destinados a estar juntos.


	2. Primera noche: Keyframe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: He de aclarar que los personajes de MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic! no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creadora Shinobu Ohtaka, así como la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica de este universo, ha sido sacado del manga como del anime producido por A-1 Pictures. Aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la historia central, personajes originales, así como la ambientación narrada.
> 
> Pareja principal: Ren Kouen and Saluja Alibaba.
> 
> Parejas secundarias: Judar and Aladdin — Sinbad and Ja’far — Masrur and Sharrkan — Ren Hakuryuu and Morgiana — Ren Hakuei and Ri Seishun — Carmen Sphintus and Alexius Titus — Alexius Muu and Scheherazade — Lo'lo' and Alexius Myron — Leoxses Mystras and Pipirika — Leoxses Spartos and Pisti — Ren Hakuren and Ren Koumei — Chuu'un and Seishuu Ri — en construcción.
> 
> Anuncios:
> 
> —Hablan los personajes.
> 
>  **Pensamiento de los personajes** —
> 
> –intervención para agregar detalles posiblemente relevantes–
> 
> — _Hablan por teléfono, radio u otro medio de comunicación._
> 
> — **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)
> 
> « Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o sueños »
> 
> » _Mensajes de texto, cartas escritas y/o escritos misteriosos en alguna pared_ «
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje crudo en una gran parte de la narración, hablaré para salir del efecto de una droga de paralización, no obstante, no es algo que se pueda semejar a la realidad, el cuerpo no es capaz de librarse de una droga por sí mismo en poco tiempo… ¡es ficción!  
> 
>  
> 
> DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA
> 
> En el caso de no hacerlo, Kouen realmente se enojará
> 
> [UNIVERSO OMEGAVERSE]

.

 

.

 

.

 

« Una persona que nunca comete errores no existe »

 

— _Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham_ —

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

LONDRES, **INGLATERRA** | 23:50 P.M.

 

¿Qué es una persecución?

 

En pocas palabras, son contados casos que se observan con frecuencia en los Estados Unidos de América. La policía, _aquella entidad que hace justicia con sus propias manos_ , persigue sin descansar a criminales que han cometido un acto de injusticia o justicia a mano limpia. En muchas ocasiones, teñidos de oscuridad por la envidia, en otras, deseosos de cumplir un acto de bondad que la sociedad decidió pasar por alto. Hasta el momento no existe una explicación racional que defienda cada acto criminal, lo que implica, que el mundo está, _aún_ , lejos de unificarse.

 

Más sin embargo, América del Norte no es el único país que sufre de la llamada: « _persecución policial_ ». Inglaterra también ha tenido, a lo largo de su magnífica historia, un montón de situaciones que han colocado a la justicia contra la pared. Y, esa noche, en Lambeth Walk  se presentaba la persecución que daría el comienzo de esta historia.

 

Arba la proclamó: _la carrera contra el tiempo_ ; ella era la presa, tenía dos perseguidores y, había herido, magistralmente, a tres personas.

 

La lluvia intermitente no era capaz de seguir el ritmo de su agitada respiración, no estaban en compás. Y, eso, desde un punto de vista optimista, era refrescante. Observó cómo el charco de agua se expandió débilmente al recibir una gota de agua más, una que permitió que toda su superficie se sacudiera. A los alrededores se escuchaba únicamente el constante caer del agua a través de tuberías rotas, la vibración de cada auto al trasladarse de un lugar a otro cerca de la avenida principal y el vago sonido del zapato de tacón que golpeaba al suelo a medida que la velocidad de la carrera iba en aumento.

 

Arba sintió cómo todo su interior estaba hirviendo en cólera, pero eso no significaba que iba a perder la compostura. Tenía todavía « _cosas que hacer_ », por lo que dirigió su mano buena con dirección hasta su hombro, intentando detener el sangrado de su brazo derecho. La larga trenza que descendía por su espalda se encontraba semi-suelta, permitiendo que su cabellera negra se deslizara onduladamente por su espalda. La lluvia no le estaba ayudando en nada, cada vez más, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado a causa del vestido.

 

Una gota de sangre se deslizó a través de sus uñas, hasta que cayó dentro de un charco de agua, este burbujeó con intensidad y, de la misma forma que ocurrió en una vida pasada, se tiñó de negro.

 

La lluvia no era lo único que le impedía detallar con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Arba descubrió que el viento era un gran enemigo en un callejón cerrado, obligándole a cerrar los ojos a causa de su naturaleza indomable. Logró finalmente observar lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera del callejón, la mujer notó una hummer oscura aparcada de forma pulcra frente a ella y, delante del vehículo, un hombre vestido con un traje blanco. Ithnan no perdió el tiempo, hurgó dentro del chaleco de su bolsillo hasta sacar un arma de fuego de este, soltó el seguro con anticipación, disparó y, escuchó, maravillado, cómo un pesado cuerpo caía al suelo. La misma acción la repitió cinco veces.

 

Una bala golpeó el borde de las escaleras, otra, un contenedor de basura; un par rompieron un par de ventanas y, finalmente, la última marcó un punto en el suelo a un costado de un amplio muro de cemento.

 

Arba descubrió que no tenía la necesidad de seguir corriendo. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta la entrada del vehículo, deteniéndose frente a este al momento que un par de hombre con el mismo traje blanco decidieron cubrir su cuerpo con un gigantesco paragua. Observó detenidamente un vestido de terciopelo tendido en el asiento trasero del auto. Ithnan no tenía la necesidad de despegar su mirada del callejón.

 

— Arba, ¿te cambiarás aquí? —La voz de Ithnan resonó como un eco en el callejón. Habló tan alto que parecía que la penumbra se había expandido a su alrededor. Observó de reojo a la única mujer presente.

 

—Lo haré —le contestó con una parsimonia espeluznante.

 

Arba se desvistió en la oscuridad de la noche. La ropa que había vestido con anterioridad se estrelló pesadamente en el suelo; observó su reflejo desnudo a través del espejo, deleitándose con la sangre que su hombro estaba desprendiendo. El hombre que se encontraba a su derecha le tendió una extraña pastilla de color negro que tomó sin siquiera dudarlo, mientras, que aquel que se encontraba a su izquierda, la envolvió en una toalla de tela. Decidió tomarse su tiempo, cuándo notó que la herida había comenzado a cicatrizar, deslizó el vestido de terciopelo negro por su cabeza, ajustándolo.

 

—Ithnan, te tomaste una maldita eternidad en llegar a mí —habló. Arba no tuvo la necesidad de peinarse; permitió que su cabello cayese húmedo por toda su espalda. Caminó hasta adentrarse finalmente al auto, quitándose los tacones que estaba usando para ajustar aquellos que se encontraban en el suelo del vehículo. 

 

Ithnan no le contestó de inmediato, estaba ocupado disparando con dirección a la escalera de metal.

 

—Ocurrió un inconveniente, Abra.

 

—Ya te lo he dicho, más de _mil veces_ , mi nombre es Gyokuen —sonrió con malicia—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

 

—Scotland Yard, se desplegaron demasiado rápido — _Gyokuen_ mordió su labio inferior—. No obstante, por mucho personal que hubiesen enviado a la escena, es demasiado tarde. Fue un excelente incendio, uno gigantesco.

 

— ¿Y?

 

—Falan aseguró que la sobrevivencia es nula —contestó paulatinamente—. Existe la probabilidad de haber reducido a nada el 99.9% de cada material en el laboratorio.

 

— ¿Incluso mi amado _Ali_? —Ithnan la observó por un escaso segundo, ampliando una sonrisa seca en su rostro.

 

— ¿Qué piensas tú, Gyokuen?

 

Ren Gyokuen dibujó en su rostro una cínica sonrisa, un extraño resplandor esclarecerte de maldad atravesó cada pupila celeste de la adulta e incluso, a través del reflejo del vehículo, logró detallar la esbelta figura masculina que se encontraba escondido entre la escalera de metal dentro del callejón. Ithnan cerró finalmente la puerta de la hummer, caminando sin despegar su mirada del oscuro pasadizo callejero.

 

—Tú —Gyokuen se dirigió al hombre del callejón, después de haber bajado la ventana del vehículo—. Ya sé que eres un sirviente de Sinbad —silencio—. Al esconderte en la oscuridad no te librará de lo que te ocurrirá, tanto a ti cómo a aquellos que decidieron oponerse a la _verdad_ de este mundo. Te haré una advertencia, porque soy una mujer extremadamente comprensiva y, porque la última vez que me hirieron, fue con una _bala de plomo_ —sonrió con burla—: dile al ridículo jefe _ese_ que tienes…

 

La ventana del auto finalmente ascendió, permitiendo que el rostro de la mujer fuese protegido por el vidrio polarizado de la hummer. Un minuto después, cuándo ambos hombres de traje estuvieron dentro, este arrancó, perdiéndose en las calles de Londres.

 

« **SÍ ME QUIERE CAPTURAR CON VIDA O MATARME, QUE DÉ LA MALDITA CARA** »

 

La respiración irregular del hombre que se encontraba en el oscuro callejón comenzó a disminuir a medida que el motor del vehículo desaparecía en la lejanía. Logró recuperar un poco de valor al sentir, como finalmente, era abandonado en aquel tétrico lugar; deslizó su mirada en dirección al encharcado suelo, en dónde, la palma de ambas manos se encontraban sumergidas en un charco de agua, blancas, a causa del pavor que vivió exactamente un minuto atrás. Giró el rostro hacía la derecha, decidido a observar el cuerpo, sin vida, que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de él, su subordinado.

 

Sharrkan lo descubrió tarde, sí hubiese sabido de antemano lo hórrida que era esa mujer, _¿podría llamarla así?_ , se había detenido a pensar, al menos tres veces, antes de actuar. Observó la herida de su hombro, estaba completamente seguro de que hacía un minuto atrás ese lugar estaba palpitando de dolor, no obstante, en esos momentos, _no estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada_ , era cómo sí su cerebro se hubiese auto desconectado.

 

 **Muévete** —se obligó.

 

Más sin embargo, su cuerpo no obedeció.

 

Lo que vino después le sorprendió con la guardia baja, más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a cobrar vida. La lluvia hablaba entre murmullos, recalcándole cada pecado que cometió cuándo todavía era un adolescente; le recordó lo bajo que había llegado en el tiempo en que todavía era un niño, e incluso, atinó a mencionar, que sí no fuese por su hermano, no hubiese sido absolutamente nadie en la vida.

 

« **Todavía no eres nadie en la vida, Ratoncito. Un _individuo_ cómo tú no es nadie** »

 

Sharrkan llegó a la conclusión que Gyokuen estaba _dentro_ de su cabeza.

 

—Vete al infierno, Hija de Puta.

 

Gyokuen pensó, embriagada de soberbia, que un cobarde cómo él no sería capaz de salir por su cuenta del pequeño « _obsequio_ » que le entregó mucho antes de su partida y, tal vez, hubiese tenido razón; de haber tratado con un Sharrkan más joven. Decidió contar hasta veinte, _en algo esa mujer tenía razón_ y, es que él, todavía era un cobarde. Dirigió su mano izquierda hasta su derecha, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando a causa de la extraña _droga_ que le había obligado a digerir de alguna u otra forma, no obstante, era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó tres dedos, desde el índice hasta el anular, los rompió.

 

Fue en ese preciso instante en que todo su cuerpo despertó. Una corriente eléctrica viajó desde su hombro derecho hasta su mano, sacudiéndolo cómo sí hubiese tocado un enchufe eléctrico dañado. Sharrkan se dio cuenta que el efecto no había desaparecido por completo, era igual a la corriente de agua que diluía la sangre poco a poco, su cerebro estaba haciendo el mismo trabajo, intentando regresar cada uno de los sentidos que poseía su organismo a trabajar cómo debía de ser.

 

En esa media hora se arrepintió de cada acción que tomó individualmente sin escuchar a su compañero. Había perdido, al menos, cuatro hombres en una simple persecución. Tres de ellos casados, aquel que estaba a dos metros de él, comprometido, probablemente. ¿Con qué rostro debía de ver a cada esposa cuándo fuese a dar la noticia? Todavía no estaba hecho para tener a cargo una vida, _era demasiado joven_ e inexperto.

 

Sharrkan empezó a llorar—: lo siento —se disculpó—. Todavía no estoy capacitado para esta gran responsabilidad…

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Scotland Yard tardó media hora en llegar al callejón, después de escuchar lo que el moreno declaró, desplegaron exactamente cuatro unidades; una permaneció cerca para resguardar a quienes estaban trabajando en la escena, las otras tres, a perseguir un vehículo cuya placa desconocían. Sharrkan atinó a mencionar que, probablemente, ni siquiera poseían una. La ambulancia llegó quince minutos después, él observó cómo cada cuerpo era trasladado con dirección al automóvil, envueltos en su respectiva bolsa para cadáveres.

 

 — ¿Puedo?

 

Delante de él se encontraba una atractiva mujer de cabello oscuro dispuesta a atenderlo. La enfermera se encargó de curarlo en silencio, después de todo, el hombre no mostraba siquiera un ápice de interés en lo que le rodeaba, estaba sumergido en su propio universo. La fémina entendió, lidiaba con esa clase de eventos _casi_ todos los días, obligar a hablar a un paciente era equivalente a invadir su espacio personal. Sharrkan escuchó la explicación de la herida superficial en su hombro derecho e incluso notó que ella se había sorprendido al darse cuenta del nivel de fractura en su mano.

 

—Lo vendé por ahora, pero tendrá que ir al hospital —declaró—. Todavía no conozco la profundidad de la fractura, con una orden de rayos X el doctor podrá establecer el tratamiento adecuado…

 

Sharrkan frunció el ceño.

 

— ¿Usted me está escuchando?

 

—Sharrkan —una silueta masculina se acercó con parsimonia hasta ubicarse detrás de la enfermera—. ¿Estás bien? 

 

Esta vez, apretó los labios sin ser capaz de emitir palabra alguna. Había llegado en un momento inoportuno, de esa larga lista de personas que no quería ver por el resto de la noche –y, si fuese posible, por el resto de su vida–, debía de encontrarse frente a frente a él, su colega, compañero, amante. Sharrkan aprendió, desde que era un niño, a esconder cualquier dolor que estaba sintiendo dentro de él, encerrarlo en una caja fuerte a la que nadie tendría acceso por ser algo sumamente personal, no obstante, ese individuo le conocía lo suficiente, tanto así, que era capaz de, _sin saber la combinación_ , obligarlo a exteriorizar cada uno de sus pensamientos. 

 

—Masrur —suplicó.

 

—Me aseguraré de llevarlo al hospital —comenzó a hablar, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la enfermera—. Usted se puede marchar —la mujer iba a protestar en su contra, pero se dio cuenta, después de captar el fuerte aroma que desprendía el hombre frente a ella, que quién le hablaba, no era nada menos que un alpha.

 

Después de un formal agradecimiento, se marchó.

 

Masrur aguardó de pie frente a él, todavía no estaba seguro de cómo iniciar con la conversación. Sharrkan, por su parte, se distrajo observando la figura femenina de la enfermera hasta que esta desapareció dentro del vehículo médico y, cuando regreso su mirada, clavándola en su compañero, se dio cuenta que este le estaba inspeccionando duramente. Estuvo de acuerdo que evitar a su colega era un acto cobarde, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, era mucho más interesante observar ese punto en blanco que ser víctima del examen visual de ese _ogro_. Masrur lo examinó, deteniéndose un minuto completo en analizar la humedad en su cabello blanquecino que descendía hasta la venda que envolvía su hombro, vislumbró su labio roto, su mano vendada e incluso el montón de heridas superficiales que tenía en toda su cara. 

 

— ¿Quién te hirió en la mano? —Le preguntó con paciencia, Sharrkan no le contestó; Masrur no lo consideró necesario—. ¿Por qué te heriste tú mismo? ¿A caso eres estúpido?

 

— ¡¿A quién le llamas estúpido, Masrur?! —Gritó, enfadado.

 

— ¿Por qué te heriste? —Volvió a preguntarle, embriagado de una paciencia envidiable.

 

—Ren Gyokuen me drogó —le contestó, frunciendo el ceño—. Me drogó a mí, _esa_ …

 

— ¿Cómo lo hizo? —Masrur lo interrumpió—. ¿La bala tenía alguna droga impregnada dentro de ella?

 

—Todavía no lo sé —bufó—, cuándo me quise dar cuenta… _ella_ estaba en mi cabeza.

 

— ¿En tú cabeza?

 

Masrur levantó lentamente su mirada hasta detenerse en el par de ocelos esmeralda que le devolvía aquella acción con una paciencia descomunal, no obstante, también se dio cuenta, que había algo extraño dentro de ellos, una luz de horror que se vislumbraba en cualquier esquina de su retina. Sharrkan estaba esperando por un argumento convincente que pudiese decirle de una vez porqué todavía estaba sintiendo tanto terror de aquella víbora.

 

—Creo que es hora de regresar al hotel, Sharrkan.

 

Negó—. Todavía no, quiero quedarme un poco más.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

Sharrkan no reaccionó bien frente a la interrogativa, levantó su rostro estupefacto con su mirada clavada en el par de ocelos granate de su compañero, lo inspeccionó, intentando encontrar alguna burla que vislumbrara a través de su retina. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba preguntándole por qué deseaba permanecer un tiempo más en ese lugar?

 

— ¿Es una maldita broma? —Gruñó, llevándose una mano hasta su pecho—. ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos?! 

 

—No, no lo sabré sí no me lo dices, Sharrkan.

 

— ¡Me está doliendo, ¿sabes?! —Le gritó—. ¡Duele tanto que no lo puedo soportar! ¡La dejé escapar, maldita sea!, ¡estuve tan cerca de atraparla, sí hubiese salido de mi escondite… sí hubiese tenido el valor de salir!... ¿cómo es qué preferí mi vida por encima de la de mis subordinados?

 

Masrur dejó caer su chaleco oscuro encima de los hombros de su colega, cubriéndole de la lluvia que todavía estaba presente en la escena del crimen.

 

— ¡Masrur, los maté! ¡¿Cómo voy a ver a sus familias después de esto?! —Levantó su mano izquierda, aferrándose a la camisa blanca del hombre, obligando a que bajara su mirada hasta él—. Tengo tanto miedo… demasiado miedo…

 

La mano blanquecina de su compañero terminó en su mejilla, acunándolo con paciencia, cómo sí estuviera tratando con un recién nacido al cuál no deseaba hacerle ni el más mínimo daño.

 

—Creo que debes de entender, que arriesgar también tú vida, no hubiese servido de nada —a pesar de la frialdad con la que pronunció cada palabra, entendía, dentro de él, el horror que era estar frente a frente con una autentica bruja.

 

—Eres un hombre insensible, Masrur.

 

— ¿Quieres dejar que termine de hablar? —Sharrkan levantó una ceja, realmente odiaba cuándo Masrur decidía hacer una larga pausa antes de proseguir con lo que estuviera diciendo—. Tú imprudencia _en sí_ no ha sido en vano. La muerte de nuestros compañeros va a pesar en nuestra consciencia, pero esa acción logró algo más de lo cual deberías de estar orgulloso.

 

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Gruñó—, estás comenzando a hablar como Drakon y, eso, asusta.

 

Masrur no le contestó.

 

Sharrkan frunció el ceño—. Perdón, ¿de acuerdo? —Farfulló—, no te interrumpiré más, sigue con lo que estabas diciendo.

 

—Logré infiltrarme en el orfanato en dónde estaba trabajando Gyokuen —prosiguió—. Estaba en llamas —murmuró, afectado por el recuerdo de lo que había visto esa noche—. A pesar de que llegué mucho antes de que el fuego se extendiera hasta el sótano, sólo pude salvar a dos niños… no eres el único que vio morir gente el día de hoy…

 

— ¿Dos?

 

—Sí —contestó—. También me embriagué de terror.

 

Masrur dio por finalizada la conversación, Sharrkan llegó a la conclusión que no era necesario seguir con ella, después de todo, él era capaz de seguir transmitiendo cada sentimiento de frustración que estaba acumulado en su cuerpo a través de su puño, aquel, que seguía aferrado a la camisa de su compañero. Masrur, por el contrario, se tranquilizaba únicamente con escuchar la respiración pausada de su pareja sobre su trabajado pectoral. Allí, al alcance de su mano, para tocarlo, sentirlo e incluso protegerlo.

 

Esa noche, _no había duda_ , fue la peor en años. Tres hombres habían muerto en la persecución de una única mujer, una víbora terrible y, de veintiocho huérfanos, tan solo dos sobrevivieron. Masrur pensó que el destino, en ocasiones, colocaba pruebas extremadamente difíciles para humanos como ellos, Sharrkan, por el contrario, se culpó a sí mismo « _sí hubiese tenido más valor, podría haber hecho algo_ », pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 

En la actualidad no existía alguna máquina del tiempo que les hubiese permitido tomar una ruta distinta a la que su voluntad inconscientemente escogió. Tenían que seguir adelante, sobrevivir, aferrarse a esa vida que todavía poseían, para en un futuro, lograr aquello que se habían propuesto esa noche:

 

« CAPTURAR A REN GYOKUEN » – _viva o muerta_ –

 

Masrur se separó de Sharrkan después de sentir una vibración proveniente de su teléfono celular, hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta extraer el aparato, observó la pantalla táctil con indiferencia, reconociendo de inmediato el número telefónico.

 

— _Masrur al habla_ —contestó, del otro lado se escuchó una voz bastante conocida por él—. _¿Mañana? Entendido, estaré a primera hora en el aeropuerto Heathrow._

 

Colgó.

 

— ¿Sinbad?

 

—Sí —respondió, luego de anotar en su celular la hora de llegada del vuelo _privado_ de su jefe—. ¿Todavía deseas seguir empapándote de agua lluvia?

 

Sharrkan sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, se intentó levantar de dónde se encontraba sentado, la escalera metálica de emergencia le estaba enfriando el trasero. Tomó la mano que le tendió su compañero hasta que por fin se puso de pie.

 

—Te llevaré al hospital —le avisó de antemano, marcando un número de teléfono que conocía de memoria para evitar cualquier queja histérica de su pareja—. _¿Ya se encuentran en la habitación?_ —Cuestionó, del otro lado, se escuchó la voz de Hinahoho bastante tranquila a través del auricular—. _Llevaré a Sharrkan al hospital, ¿quieres llamar a Mystras? Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que consiguió Scotland Yard después de la fuga de Ren Gyokuen_ —Masrur permaneció un minuto en silencio, escuchando un par de indicaciones del otro lado:

 

» _Entendido_ —colgó.

 

— ¿Qué dijo?

 

—Sinbad habló con él —le comentó—, escuchó una parte de lo que ocurrió en el orfanato, no obstante, no será hasta mañana que averigüe por él mismo lo que consiguió Scotland Yard, tanto en la calle cómo en los restos del orfanato. Y… —suspiró—, él hablará personalmente con los dos niños para saber qué hacer con ellos —señaló, llevándose una mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, en dónde guardó nuevamente su teléfono celular—. Lo mejor es que marchemos al hospital, Sharrkan.

 

—Masrur —le interrumpió—, de todo lo que me dijiste, creo que sólo existe algo que me preocupa.

 

Masrur levantó una ceja—: ¿qué?

 

— ¿En serio dejaste a _ese_ Hinahoho con los niños? —Le cuestionó.

 

Masrur no entendía del todo el motivo de su preocupación, no obstante, Sharrkan estaba consciente del origen de la propia. Hinahoho tenía tacto para tratar con niños, los más pequeños podrían hacerle caso sin oponerse demasiado, sin embargo, después de alcanzar cierta edad en especial, no le prestaban atención. **Menos mal** —pensó, bastante tranquilo, al darse cuenta, que quién pagaba la factura del hotel, era Sinbad.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

« KEYFRAME »

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

« Tardó más de un minuto en reconocer la pestilencia que se extendía por toda la instancia, en su inconciencia, lo comparó con el olor a aquellos desperdicios que quemaban en ocasiones cerca del barrio en dónde vivía, _esa peste_ , con frecuencia, se infiltraba a través de la ventana de su dormitorio después de medianoche. Alibaba no estaba acostumbrado a la esencia de la madera calcinada, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar algún invierno en el que se apiñó cerca de una chimenea para calentar su frío cuerpo; él debía de sobrevivir con el calor de quienes le rodeaban todos los días, acompañado de una sábana vieja, delgada, que se podría deshacer en sus manos sí intentaba estirarla más de lo debido.

 

Pensó, _todavía dormido_ , que con ese calor que embriagaba su cuerpo, podría sobrevivir todo el invierno sin tener que recurrir a su maloliente sábana. Más sin embargo, en la actualidad, en ese verano que todavía tenía por delante, podría morir de _hipertermia_. Alibaba intentó moverse de dónde se encontraba, estaba confundido, sudaba más de lo normal y, sí seguía así, tendría que tomar un baño extra antes de volver a dormir, algo que sólo estaba permitido para los trabajadores del orfanato.

 

Un momento, **¿volver a dormir?**

 

En primer lugar, ¿por qué estaba dormido en el suelo? Trató de recapitular en _dónde_ se encontraba: _la biblioteca_ , recordó que había ido a ese lugar únicamente para rebuscar con que distraer su mente, ese día no logró conciliar el sueño y, pensó, que volver a leer su libro favorito podría ayudarle un poco antes de dormir. Todo, hasta ese momento, se encontraba en perfecto estado dentro de su mente, no obstante, ¿cómo fue qué terminó dormido en el piso? No fue capaz de rememorar nada más, dentro de su cabeza flotaba una extraña nube blanca que le estaba impidiendo saber con exactitud cómo fue que terminó adormecido en ese lugar y, ese no era su único problema, ¿por qué estaba sintiendo que el oxígeno de la habitación estaba desapareciendo?

 

A esa altura no estaba en la condición de saber con exactitud hasta qué punto el aturdimiento estaba adormeciéndole cada sentido de su cuerpo; más sin embargo, todavía se encontraba consciente, hasta el punto, de desear saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar, logrando abrir un único ojo:

 

 **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!** —Cada alarma de emergencia de su cerebro reaccionó de golpe—: **¡¿ES UN _MALDITO_ INCENDIO?!**

 

A pesar de que intentó mover su cuerpo para alejarse de aquella llamarada de fuego que se acercaba hacía él devorando todo a su paso, sintió, al igual que la resequedad en su boca, que su cerebro había sellado cada movimiento liberal que cualquier músculo pudiese ejercer. Había algo, no, _había alguien_ que le estaba impidiendo moverse. Aunque por más que él intentara buscar un culpable, se encontraba solo en esa gran habitación.

 

Empero, por más que analizara sobre ese asunto, había algo muchísimo más extraño: _no estaba escuchando algarabía_. Nadie estaba gritando, no habían niños suplicando por su vida, no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del fuego consumiendo todo a su paso… ¡¿qué demonios estaba pasando?!

 

 **Tengo que salir de aquí** —pensó—. **Tengo que salir de aquí, encontrar a Aladdin y sacarlo del orfanato.**

 

Llegó a la conclusión que tenía que escapar de la biblioteca, el único problema que veía era _¿cómo demonios se iba a mover?_ Inconscientemente sabía que no se encontraba encadenado, su cuerpo poseía todavía la libertad para trasladarse de un lado a otro sin la necesidad de ser obstruido por un objeto físico, no obstante, su cerebro se lo estaba impidiendo, por alguna extraña razón, le estaba arrastrando a un mundo que se encontraba más allá del sueño, supuso que este deseaba sellar cada función típica de su organismo, cómo sí alguien más le estuviese controlando, la misma sensación que sentía un drogadicto cuándo…

 

Maldita sea, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? _Lo habían drogado_.

 

 **Por supuesto** —pensó. Todo estaba comenzando a tener sentido, la razón por la que nadie se encontraba gritando con horror en los pasillos del orfanato, el motivo por el cuál no escuchaba el alboroto de los más pequeños, todos estaban callados porque _estaban_ inconscientes. ¡La maldita droga había sido lo suficiente potente para interrumpir manualmente la necesidad física de sobrevivencia de cada ser humano que vivía en la edificación! Tan sólo una única persona se le venía a la mente, una mujer que no poseía escrúpulos, un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

 

Infirió que había sido arrinconada por el gobierno inglés o, en el peor de los casos, _esa_ persona la encontró finalmente, de lo contrario, no sería capaz de destruir sin titubear años de trabajo en ese apestoso orfanato con un montón de niños inútiles. Aunque también estaba la opción que, después de descubrir « _la fórmula para la riqueza eterna_ », no los necesitara más.

 

Todavía no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos opciones era la acertada, no obstante, no iba a esperar a ser consumido lentamente por el fuego para descubrirla. ¿Morir únicamente porque lo decidió esa víbora de Arba?, ¡cómo sí eso fuese a ocurrir! Tenía toda una vida por delante y una promesa que cumplir. Y, con esa vida, una única salida le esperaba, _le iba a doler_ , lo suficiente para hacerlo llorar, pero había aprendido, a través de los años, a salir del trance de una droga que dormía gran parte de su sistema nervioso. Llegó a pensar que la suerte se encontraba de su lado, poseía el conocimiento de una cantidad de drogas elaboradas por los hombres de Arba, después de todo, él era un muñeco de prueba para ella y, esa en especial, se inhalaba a través del olfato en lugares cerrados, lo que significaba, que su cuerpo no la había alcanzado a ingerir por completo y, la razón de eso, era que la ventana de la biblioteca había estado abierta todo el tiempo.

 

Dado que el calor del verano le salvó la vida, _indirectamente_ , al hacerle sudar esa noche en la biblioteca, ¿qué importaba sí esta vez ese mismo calor _físico_ le salvara la vida por segunda vez? Tragó seco, no tenía dentro de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de droga que paralizara por completo cada sentido que obstruía su libertad, lo que significaba, que debía de obligar a su cerebro a mover una parte de él o, al menos, una pequeña que le acercara al fuego.

 

Escogió su mano derecha e ignoró la decisión de su cerebro, no tenía sentido cuestionarse el motivo del porque la escogió, después de todo, fue la única parte de su cuerpo que se movió un poco luego de ser forzada y, en ese mismo instante en la que se levantó al aire, decidió dejarla caer para sumergirla en el mar de fuego que consumía todo a su paso.

 

Llegó a contar hasta _dos_. Posteriormente, cada fibra nerviosa que recorre su cuerpo transmitiendo el dolor, a través de su extremidad central, se encendió en una alerta roja, obligando a los neurotransmisores a liberar una sustancia química que despertó cada parte de su adormilado organismo. Aulló, estaba sintiendo cómo sí cada parte de su piel estaba siendo arrancada tira por tira de lo inflamada que se encontraba, tanto fuera como dentro estaba hirviendo. No obstante, esa sola acción le bastó para despabilarlo.

 

Alibaba era capaz de moverse _nuevamente_ con libertad.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

— ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! —Gritó, con la adrenalina azorada.

 

Escapar de la biblioteca fue mucho más fácil de lo que se imaginó. Lanzó hacía la gran llamarada de fuego, que se coló a través de la entrada, un estante pesado de madera, permitiendo que la brasa comenzara a consumir lentamente el objeto. La puerta cedió un minuto después de que él hiciese un gigantesco esfuerzo para tirarla abajo con la ayuda de su pierna derecha. Finalmente saltó hacía el pasillo que se extendía en la oscuridad de la noche, el orfanato no solía encender luces a esa hora para ahorrar luz, no obstante, él se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante, aunque dentro de su cabeza se escuchaba cruel, con ese abrasador incendio… ¿quién necesitaba una lámpara para leer?

 

Analizó lo que estaba ocurriendo, observó que más de la mitad del segundo piso se encontraba consumida en llamas, lo que significaba, que toda la planta principal había sido devorada con anterioridad, llevándose al infierno, con una probabilidad aterradora, a más de un trabajador que habría estado bebiendo o follando en ese lugar. Calculó que tendría, al menos, quince minutos para inspeccionar el segundo piso en busca de algún sobreviviente, concluyó que podría despertar a los más grandes para que sacaran a los pequeños del orfanato, por supuesto, sí estos no llegaban al alterarse, no obstante, eso únicamente le retrasaría y, en el peor de los casos, el fuego bloquearía la escalera que daba directo a la última planta.

 

Aladdin estaba _inconsciente_ en el tercer piso.

 

« **¿Por qué es que te gusta tanto ese niño?** » Escuchó la voz de Arba en su cabeza, taladrándole asquerosamente cómo un disco rayado. « **Te podrías ir de aquí, ¿sabes? Trabajar conmigo… en cambio, Ali, te desvives porque ese mocoso esté bien en este estúpido orfanato, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?, ¿es mucho mejor que yo en la cama?** »

 

—Cállate, Bruja —gruñó—. Déjame pensar.

 

« **Ten por seguro que llegará el día en qué tengas que decidir qué hacer, Ali. Creo que ese niño te llevará a cometer el pecado que te destruirá por dentro, ¿no lo crees?** » La sonrisa se dibujó cínicamente. « **¿Estarías dispuesto a matar por él?** »

 

—Eres la más grande hija de puta que he conocido, Arba.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

— ¡¿Aladdin?!

 

Cruzó el umbral de la habitación, la segunda más amplia de todo el orfanato, no obstante, cuándo atravesó la entrada, un extraño pero reconocible olor a carne calcinada llegó hasta su nariz, dándole a entender que, por mucho que hubiese logrado calcular un tiempo límite en el que se podría mover libremente en la última planta, el fuego era muchísimo más rápido que su cerebro o cuerpo herido. Contempló el dormitorio en la oscuridad, llegó a pensar que iba a ser imposible encontrar de forma precisa la figura de su amigo sin algún objeto con el cuál guiarse en aquella penumbra; la escasa luz de la luna que se lograba filtrar a través de la cortina no le servía en lo absoluto e incluso, el cúmulo de literas que se desprendían desordenadamente una detrás de la otra alrededor de la recamara no le permitían moverse cómo necesitaba hacerlo: _rápido_.

 

En definitiva, no tenía más opción que arriesgarse en la oscuridad, el tiempo se estaba acabando, debía de terminar mucho antes de que el fuego se extendiese hasta la última planta, todavía cargaba con la esperanza de descender por la escalera trasera del segundo piso que llevaba al jardín trasero del orfanato, pero, para hacerlo, no podía dejar que la última salida se bloqueara.

 

Colocó su mano izquierda en su antebrazo derecho, el dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo le regresó a la cruel realidad, había tomado una decisión, acobardarse después de llegar tan lejos era darle la razón a la _bruja_ , tenía el coraje suficiente para afrontar una decisión de vida o muerte; cumpliría la promesa de proteger a Aladdin, no le importaba arriesgar nuevamente su alma o abandonar finalmente su dignidad, él se encontraba a un paso de _caer_ en la oscuridad, no iba a permitir que su amigo se sumergiera con él.

 

—Disculpa —tragó seco, se contuvo de gritar después de escuchar un hueso crujir bajo su zapato deportivo, ¿cómo era posible que con semejante _dolor_ su cuerpo estuviese todavía bajo la influencia de la droga? No dudó en pensar que Abra había creado algo peligroso.

 

Trató de atravesar la aglomeración de aquellos diminutos cuerpos que se encontraban distribuidos aleatoriamente por toda la habitación, cada espacio que separaba una litera de la otra le impedía moverse con naturalidad, todo estaba tan oscuro, ni siquiera podía diferencia el cuerpo de un niño inconsciente de una pila de ropa sucia o canasta de juguetes donados. Alibaba no tenía el coraje para mirar hacia abajo, estaba seguro, que de hacerlo, quedaría marcado durante toda su vida.

 

— ¡¿Aladdin?! —Gritó, con la esperanza de que despertara.

 

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta el borde de una litera, _estaba seguro que era una_ , su intención era que esta le ayudara a pasar por un costado de una pila de ropa, ¿o niños?, no lo sabía con exactitud, más sin embargo, se fue en blanco, obligando a su cuerpo a desplomarse en el candente suelo. Dudó en tragarse la maldición que manifestó en su cerebro, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando estaba llegando finalmente a la litera en dónde él dormía, ¿por qué siempre confundía la cama de Aladdin con una litera?

 

¿La cama de Aladdin?

 

— ¡¿Aladdin?!

 

« **¿Ali?** »

 

Consiguió identificar, en la oscura habitación, una diminuta figura enroscada en sí misma, la sábana que cubría únicamente su cabeza estaba sucia, vieja; no obstante, era lo único que le permitía protegerse del frío repentino de la madrugada. Alibaba gateó hacía él, reconociendo de inmediato que se trataba de su amigo aún en la penumbra, el cabello de Aladdin se encontraba esparcido por el suelo, era tan largo que fue fácil deducir de quién se trataba.

 

— ¿Aladdin?

 

Tanteó terreno.

 

—Aladdin, no es hora de dormir —volvió a intentar, colocando su mano izquierda en el estómago de su amigo para zarandearlo—. Por favor, Aladdin —suplicó—, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

 

_¿Por qué?_

 

—Oye —gimió—, no tenemos tiempo para jugar, ¿por qué no despiertas? —Tocó su rostro, dudó en golpearlo, pero lo hizo, únicamente para llamar su atención—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no estás reaccionando, Aladdin?! —Gritó, eso no podía estar ocurriendo, ¿verdad?

 

De ningún modo.

 

Transcurrió un minuto completo en el que él quedó rígido delante del cuerpo de su amigo, intentó despertarle sin ningún éxito; antes de llegar allí, albergaba la esperanza de escapar de ese lugar protegiendo la diminuta figura de su compañero, no obstante, no consiguió despertarlo y, él, no sabía que hacer a partir de allí.

 

Comenzó a toser—. ¿Qué _demonios_ está pasando?

 

La humareda empezó a ascender hasta la última planta, colándose por el umbral de la habitación, notó de inmediato como una luz brillante opacaba la oscuridad, ese sofocante resplandor que provenía del pasillo, acompañando de un cúmulo de humo blanco, le obligó a cerrar el par de ocelos de color topacio imperial que poseía, le habían empezado a arder, era igual a ese fuego que consumió su esperanza de vivir.

 

Llegó a pensar, _estúpidamente_ , que morir a un lado de Aladdin no estaría nada mal.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

« **Vive, no importa que tanto te arrastres a través del mismísimo infierno, lo importante es que te aferres a la vida. Llega a vivir lo que tú mamá no pudo, lo que tampoco podré, llévate por delante a todo aquel que se interponga en tú camino, eres el único que puede decidir cómo será tú vida en adelante. Ali, oblígate a vivir y arrastra contigo a Aladdin aunque no te queden fuerzas… ¿me lo prometes?** »

 

—Te lo prometo.

 

Estuvo a punto de _caer_ en la desesperación. ¿Cómo había olvidado que ese viejo edificio todavía tenía la escalera de emergencia que le permitía acceder fácilmente a la azotea cuándo deseaba un minuto de privacidad? La escalerilla individual no llegaba por completo hasta el jardín trasero, no obstante, él pensó que podría arriesgarse a saltar con un peso extra, la idea se le antojaba mucho más que aquella que cruzó anteriormente por su cabeza, ¿en serio había pensado en dejar que el fuego lo consumiera lentamente? 

 

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

 

—Creo que esto es lo más _estúpido_ que he hecho en toda mi vida.

 

Tenía la sensación de que su mejor amigo habría disfrutado de la escena que estaba ocurriendo sí no hubiese estado inconsciente o _sí el orfanato no estuviese en llamas_. La posición en la que se encontraba no era de lo más seguro, no obstante, fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento. Improvisó, con más de cuatro sábanas, un portabebés. Fue hecho con la intención de sujetar a Aladdin a la parte anterior de su cuerpo, allí, estaba muchísimo más seguro. Alibaba dejó que la suerte decidiera, no contaba con el tiempo necesario para probar su invento y, era obvio, que por cada paso que daba, estaba ahogándose.

 

—Vamos, vamos, vamos… ábrete.

 

La ventana tardó más de un minuto en ceder, cuándo finalmente abrió, la llamarada de fuego había consumido más de la mitad de la habitación, _él no miró hacia atrás_.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Intentó olvidar cuántas veces se había lastimado el brazo herido al intentar bajar por la escalerilla de emergencia. Hacía exactamente un minuto atrás, la mano de Aladdin se sacudió inconscientemente gracias al brusco movimiento que realizó Alibaba al querer alejarse de una de las ventanas que daba directamente a una habitación en llamas. La acción descuidada produjo que la tela de la sábana llegase a rozarlo, lo que despertó cada fibra de dolor de su cuerpo, aquella que deseaba engullirlo cómo sí estuviera atrapado en un horno caliente imposible de apagar.

 

En ese momento, lleno de desorientación, estuvo a punto de pisar un escalón que se encontraba dañado, no supo exactamente qué fue lo que le hizo reaccionar a tiempo y, tampoco, _desde su perspectiva_ , importaba. ¿Fue acaso la explosión que se produjo en el sótano del orfanato rompiendo gran parte de las ventanas de este o el fuerte dolor que se extendió en todo su cuerpo muriendo en su espina dorsal al sentir el gélido hierro de la escalera en su antebrazo? Cualesquiera que hubiese sido, le salvó la vida, a ambos.

 

La segunda explosión se generó nuevamente en el sótano, esta estuvo acompañada de una tercera, que fue causada por la estufa de gas de la cocina. Ya estaban en la húmeda hierba del jardín trasero cuándo el último estruendo sacudió cada cimiento del orfanato. Todo le estaba dando vuelta, no tuvo la capacidad de volver a colocarse de pie, su cuerpo no estaba respondiéndole con la naturalidad que le llevó hasta allí; era bien cierto que se esforzó demás y, la falta de oxígeno le estaba afectando. Desde que estuvo consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, absorbió una cantidad excesiva de humo que le estaba pasando factura. Y, lo único que él podía hacer, era proteger el cuerpo de Aladdin de pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que caían desde el piso superior hasta dónde ellos dos se encontraban y, aquellos trozos que no se enterraban en sus brazos cuándo lo abrazaba, le cortaban el rostro o caían a su alrededor escondiéndose en el pasto verde. Alibaba no había descansado en todo el ajetreo nocturno, pensó, que sí no se mantenía despierto con algo, iba a perder nuevamente la consciencia.

 

Y, eso, no le gustaba.

 

—Tengo que mantenerme despierto, debo encontrar algo, tengo que mantenerme despierto, _debo encontrar algo para no dormir…_ —repetía, una y otra vez, cómo sí cada palabra pronunciada fuese un mantra que convencía a su cerebro de no descansar.

 

—Ali, ¿eres tú?

 

La vida le ofreció la oportunidad para mantener ocupado a su cerebro, impidiéndole así que la inconsciencia lograse vencerlo, no obstante, también fue tan cruel de enviarle algo que lo atormentaría por siempre.

 

—Eres tú —confirmó aquel individuo—. ¿Por qué estás fuera de la habitación a esta hora de la noche? Creo que te lo han dicho muchas veces, debes de acostarte temprano, a la misma hora que los demás o es que acaso… ¿estás disfrutando del frío refrescante de la noche?

 

—No te acerques —gimoteó—. Por favor, mantente lejos —suplicó, intentando no levantar la voz, lo que menos deseaba, era hacer enojar a aquella figura oscura que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos—. ¡Te estoy diciendo que no te acerques, maldito seas!

 

— ¿Por qué no? —Alibaba juró haber escuchado una escalofriante carcajada.

 

La oscura figura se arrastraba despacio hacía dónde él se encontraba acostado, no tenía una pierna, por lo que le era imposible trasladarse con agilidad incluso en el suelo, carecía de manos, no obstante, Alibaba supo, que sí llegaba a tocarlo, le ahorcaría hasta matarlo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de identificar un rostro, _porque no tenía_ , o alguna voz de la cual él pudiese reconocer. Lo único que sabía, era que cerca de él, se arrastraba un ser humano con la cara destruida, el cuerpo carbonizado, que intentaba llevarlo personalmente hasta el mismísimo infierno, _reclamándole en silencio_ , el hecho de haber huido, abandonado a los demás a su maldita suerte.

 

—Aléjate —sentenció.

 

« **¿Ali?** »

 

—Por favor, aléjate… ¡no te acerques!

 

« **Ali, ¿estás bien?** »

 

— ¡Aléjate de mí, _monstruo_!

 

—Niño, ¿te encuentras bien? »

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Despertó, logró hacerlo antes que aquella criatura oscura llegase hasta él, sintió, que de ser atrapado por la bestia, _nunca despertaría_. Alibaba estaba llorando, la humedad de cada lágrima que se deslizaba por su rostro desaparecía en la cálida sábana que cubría aquella cama de dos plazas en la que había estado dormido. Frunció el ceño, ¿en dónde se encontraba? Entornó la mirada, observando el blanco techo que se levantaba sobre él y, eso que estaba colgando acaso era… ¿un candelabro? Únicamente había visto uno en alguna película que el orfanato permitía, ¡increíble!

 

— ¿Ali? —La voz de Aladdin le sorprendió, pero una parte dentro de él, se había tranquilizado: estaba con vida—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado murmurando un par de cosas, no logré entender mucho, pero… ¿estabas asustado por algo?

 

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, Aladdin —el chico pareció arrepentido, acomodándose mejor en la gigantesca cama para no incomodar al rubio—. ¿En dónde estamos?

 

—Y, aquí vamos. Otra vez estás evadiendo mis preguntas —puntualizó. Alibaba levantó una ceja, dándole a entender que su queja estaba mal infundada, Aladdin suspiró—. Creo que en **The Lanesborough** , eso fue lo que dijo el Señor Hinahoho —en serio había deseado preguntar: _¿quién demonios era ese sujeto?_ , más sin embargo, el nombre del hotel le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

 

— ¡¿Por qué estamos en **The Lanesborough**?!

 

—Tengo entendido, bueno, lo que me han explicado, es que una persona ¡ _importantísima_!, desea hacernos un par de preguntas —sonrió y, cómo sí le hubiese leído la mente a su mejor amigo anexó—: su nombre es **Sinbad**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — **NOVIEMBRE 22 DEL 2017** —
> 
> —Lamento haber tardado una eternidad después de haber escrito que probablemente subiría el capítulo en tres días, ocurrieron problemas técnicos. 
> 
> —Todavía no lo he mencionado, pero sé que se presentará la pregunta o la duda. La categorización omegaverse no es la misma en todos los países, es decir, existirán países en los cuales no importa si eres alpha u omega, mientras que en otros, tanto los betas como los omegas deberán obedecer sin chistar a un alpha. Por ejemplo, en Europa, se verá bastante común que un alpha que no tenga relación íntima con un beta u omega dé una orden que estos individuos de categorización menor deban cumplir, tan solo por el simple hecho de que un alpha lo ordenó (esto sonó bien machista). 
> 
> » Este universo estará centrado en Japón, en el país está establecida la categorización pero no al nivel Europeo, es decir, un omega podría tener el mismo cargo que un alpha en una empresa, no obstante, este no deja de ser omega. Cuándo un omega queda embarazado en Japón, se retira de su trabajo para dedicarse a su familia (algo similar ocurre en Europa, solo que en este continente están divididos los trabajos para los omegas, alphas y betas). 
> 
> » En Japón se respeta la categorización, pero también se enseña en las escuelas a respetar a cada individuo sin importar su género sea: alpha, beta u omega, no obstante, esto no quiere decir que no se imite el comportamiento extranjero en algunas entidades privadas. La verdad es que no todo es color rosa en ninguna parte del mundo [?] 
> 
> —He agregado un par de parejas más. 
> 
> —Todavía sigo abierta a sugerencias. 
> 
> —Espero que este capítulo hubiese resultado agradable (lo dudo). Traeré pronto la continuación. 
> 
> — ¡Un saludo a todos! Gracias por leer.
> 
> **MRS. ROGERS-STARK**

**Author's Note:**

> —NOVIEMBRE 11 DEL 2017—
> 
> —Es un « reupload » de mi anterior trabajo « Te quiero solo para mí » ambientado completamente en un mundo omegaverse.  
> —Creo que no tengo que agregar mucha más información de la que he colocado, sí ese es el caso, lo haré en el siguiente capítulo.  
> —Me encuentro abierta a sugerencias con respecto a las « parejas secundarias » ¿tienen alguna en mente?  
> —La verdad es que me estanqué con el trabajo anterior, pero quiero sacar este adelante porque me gusta la orientación en la que lo estoy trabajando.  
> —Espero que la lectura hubiese sido agradable, en un par de días (probablemente tres) esté subiendo el primer capítulo.  
> — ¡Un saludo a todos!
> 
> MRS. ROGERS-STARK


End file.
